This invention relates to new and useful improvements in transport assemblies for implements such as pull-type swathers or the like. When pull-type swathers are relatively narrow in width, they can be pulled straight ahead but when the width becomes larger than the road allowance permitted, then other means have to be provided.
One method is to unhitch the tractor from the swather and reattach same to a further hitch assembly situated on one end of the swather whereupon, after the wheels are unlocked, it may be pulled endwise but this requires two hitch pole assemblies one of which has to be elevated and locked in an inoperative position and also requires the unhitching and then rehitching of the tractor all of which is time consuming and adds to the cost of the implement.